dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Lina Hellion
Lina Hellion was a Dragoon loyal to the Alpha Clan. She served as a member of Raven Squad during the their time in the Northern and Western Reaches. Early Life Being a member of the noble family Hellion, Lina's childhood was one filled with privilege. Generally quiet and shy, she was regarded as a sweet child who put forth a solid effort in all of her endeavors. Many also took note of her beauty from an early age. Her father, Silas, had high expectations for her and took an active role in her time at the Academy. When her cousin Talia came to live with them, she found her father constantly comparing the two of them. He would often praise Lina while criticizing Talia. Despite his efforts of pitting the two against each other, Lina maintained a close friendship with her cousin. Alpha Clan Service She successfully graduated from the Academy, although nothing was spectacular about her performance. She spent the first few years out of the Academy quietly working as an instructor in Founder's Mesa. During this time, her father began looking into her future. After several discussions, he came to an agreement with Dmitri Fice about their children's future: Lina would eventually be married to Dmitri's son, Turan, therefore bringing together two lines of noble families. Lina was not part of the negotiation, and she was completely shocked and surprised by the revelation. However, not wanting to disappoint or upset her father, she forced a smile and kept her feelings to herself. Feeling the need to get away, she volunteers for active duty. Although she is initially offered positions in regions lacking conflict, she specifically demands the Shah Province. Despite opposition from her father and others, she pushes on and is eventually place in Raven Squad of Beacon Company, 27th Battalion and joins them in Shah. Raven Squad Shah Province Led by Sergeant Krius, the squad proved themselves to be quite efficient, tearing through local resistance and helping to strengthen the Alpha Clan's presence in the region. Although Lina was able to keep up, inside she felt way out of her element. She was naturally more of a pacifist and only demanded combat as a way to get away. The squad, like many others in the region, eventually found that their efforts were futile. With every victory came multiple defeats, and it began to wear them down. Within just a few weeks, the squad lost two colts. While Krius and Durant were hardened by the experience, Lina took the losses to heart. Luckily for her, the squad was soon transferred out of the region. Northern/Western Reach The squad was reassigned to Warlord Cao's 12th battalion and placed in Idol Company. They were also assigned two Freelancers, Markus Watkins and Decker, to assist them in the region. Although he was short two squad members, Krius insisted they were fine to fight on the front lines. And he was correct. The squad was put on the front line time after time, and received multiple commendations during the time. During this time, Lina was somehow drawn to Watkins. Perhaps out of defiance for her unwanted engagement, one night Lina invited/ordered Watkins to her bunk. Expecting some sort of angry criticism, Watkins was pleasantly surprised when Lina began to seduce him. The two slept together, and Lina firmly stated it was just a one-time thing. This proved to be false, as the two began a secret affair. Although Lina and Watkins both told each other it was strictly sexual, their relationship slowly became more intimate. The squad was crucial in the final victory in Patna. After the victory, Warlord Cao replenished the squad with Talia Hellion, Lina's cousin. Dominick Jet, a Shah veteran and friend of Lina's, was chosen to fill the last spot. Darheel After the Battle of Patna, Raven Squad was to be transferred to Warlord Gray's 73rd Battalion in Darheel and placed in Hauptmann Spaniol's Dog Company. There, they would assist in reinforcing and stabilizing the region. With this impending transfer and their Freelancers' contract expired, Lina realized she would no longer see Watkins. She recommended to Krius that they renew Watkins and Decker's contract, explaining that the two humans are from Darheel and could be useful for intel. Krius hesitantly agreed. Unfortunately, this was the beginning of the dragoons becoming suspicious of Lina's affair. Lina also began to acknowledge that she had deeper feelings for Watkins, which was reciprocated by him. The affair continued to evolve from a physical connection to an emotional bond. Unbeknownst to her, several dragoons (including Krius, Durant, and Spaniol) all began to become suspicious of Lina. Lina eventually discovered she was pregnant during a routine physical. The doctor also checked on the status of the fetus, sending the findings off to be analyzed. Realizing that they would discover the baby is half-human, Lina immediately went to tell Watkins. She suggests they run away, and Watkins reluctantly agrees to the plan. Desertion Attempt The night Lina and Watkins were supposed to run off, Lina is notified that her father had been given the test results regarding the pregnancy. She immediately runs to Watkins and Decker's flat, but Decker informs her Watkins already left to meet her in the woods. She tells Decker about a small cabin outside of the town that the Alpha Clan has used to hold captives, explaining that if Decker doesn't hear from her by morning to assume that they took Watkins there. Unbeknownst to Lina, her father was immediately notified of the pregnancy. He ordered the tests be expedited and for his eyes only. Upon discovering the potential baby as half-human, he reached out to Warlord Gray to help him find a solution. Her father, Gray, and Spaniol all agreed that Lina should abort the child and that the human father should be killed to make a point. They brought Krius into the conversation, and Krius happily agreed to carry out the order. He, in turn, brought in Durant to assist. Fearing the worst, she rushed to her quarters to armor up before she left to meet Watkins. Before she got to her flat, Krius grabbed her. At the same time, Durant was in the moods and grabbed Watkins. Krius and Durant brought Watkins and Lina to the same cabin that Lina expected. The next morning, in front of Lina, Durant chained Watkins to the wall and tortured him within inches of his life. Krius gives Lina a clear run down of what will happen: Lina will remain faithful in her engagement, Watkins will be executed, and her child will be aborted. Lina flat out refused to abort the child, and Krius stated he would just be forced to kill the baby as soon as it is born. With that, he left the two alone in the cabin for about an hour to take that information in. Lina spent that time curled up next to Watkins' tortured body, trying her best to comfort him. He tried to convince her to spare herself and do what they ask, but she refuses. Death When Krius and Durant return, Lina attempted to disarm Durant and kill them both. She managed to somehow take Durant's knife and pistol. She managed to stick the knife into Durant's shoulder. But before she could go further, Krius shot her once as a warning. Lina stubbornly tries to turn the pistol on him, but Krius shoots her again. After she fell to the ground, Krius and Durant left the two alone again. In her final moments, Lina told Watkins that she loved him. She also made him promise to stay strong and not to play their game. Watkins makes the promise as Lina passes away. Aftermath Watkins When Decker did not hear from Lina, he loaded up everything he had and set off for the cabin. He had a hard time finding it, but he eventually got there. When he did, he found Durant standing guard. She looked bored and had her helmet off. Decker took full advantage, dropping her with a single head shot from his sniper rifle. He freed Watkins from the chains, and the two men fled the area once Watkins gave his final respects to Lina. Krius With two dragoons dead and one being a Hellion, Krius was forced to issue an official report of what happened to Hauptmann Spaniol. Spaniol and the other officers involved (including her father) denied any knowledge of the scheme. With Krius being held completely responsible, he was immediately transferred to Goperr. He is then given a suicide mission as a means of exile. Raven Squad With only two members left in the squad (Talia Hellion and Dominick Jet), Warlords Gray and Cao decided to dissolve the squad. Due to possible trauma, Talia is offered an administrative position in Founder's Mesa to take her off the front lines. Knowing the position would bring her physically closer to her uncle, she declines. Instead, she is transferred to the newly created Recon Division. Jet returned to Founder's Mesa where he was promoted to sergeant and given his own squad. He began training specifically for the eventual Invasion of Roommenor and the war with the Guardians.